


redevelopment

by asuro



Category: all也 - Fandom, r1se
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuro/pseuds/asuro
Summary: 98 118要素含有





	redevelopment

1 

“我捡到一个小孩。”刘也一边喝啤酒一边和任豪比划了一下，“喏，这么高，十四五岁吧大概，昨天在西街废墟里扒拉出来的。”

“那你还挺能扒拉呢，”任豪随口应了一句。他在看书，昏暗的酒吧里光线不太好，他看得有一搭没一搭的，突然反应过来：“等等，你捡了个小孩？”

“嗯呢，你再趴这看书迟早要瞎。”

“男的女的？”任豪转头看他，“你又瞎捡什么玩意儿，福利院早被炸毁了，你还打算自己养啊？你喂你自己喂得活吗？”

“差不多吧，我来养，”刘也随手敲着桌子，“男的。不是你干啥这么关心我呢怎么就喂不活了，不还有这么多人活着呢么？”

他的意思是有人活着就有生意做，任豪哼了一声，又趴回去：“活着都不容易你还想一带一，我看这世道，小孩还是趁早死了好。”

死了不用受罪。刘也明白他言下之意，推了他一把。任豪随手翻着书问：“检查做了吗？没感染吧？”

“唔，……”刘也含糊了两声，“…他有特殊情况。”

任豪和他对视了一眼，缓缓坐了起来。

2

被捡的小孩叫赵让，刘也从废墟里刨出来的。被炸的西街有他家的老房子，他回去本来是想看看能不能翻到自己压在床柜下的枪，结果枪没找出来，先听到了微弱的敲击声。

这小孩蜷缩在一个极小的空间里，身上到处是伤，刘也扒开石块的时候他正在朝这边看，浑身上下被血和灰糊得没有能看出原本颜色的地方，一双眼睛却亮得惊人，手里还握着石块，像一匹凶狠的幼狼，濒死时仍然随时准备咬断敌人的咽喉。

刘也当时以为他肯定活不成了，差点转身把石头盖上，后来不知道怎么有点不忍心，秉着他心中残存的人道主义找了张塑料布把小孩一裹，抱走带去了城里仅剩的诊所，打算等个确诊就把人扔出去埋了。要知道这年头最能杀人的不是刀和枪，是无处不在的传染病——得了的人会肢端硬化，活着看着自己变成石雕。

传染方式还无头绪可寻，但最初是从动物身上传来的。尤其是禽类，如今野外到处是鸟类的尸体，飞着飞着便一头扎到地上，又有食腐的动物前来啃食，俯身下去咬了两口，就再也没起来。传染病来势汹汹，荒野成了避之不及的死亡之地，人类被病毒圈养，大面积迁移后前所未有地凝聚起来，而沿边的城市几乎被舍弃，生命与死亡同在。

这座小城市就在人类圈边缘，向外就是茫茫风沙。

城市早就被毁了一大半了，刘也把这小孩抱去硕果仅存的诊所，里面的医生叫赵磊，是他老朋友。赵磊穿着白大褂戴着手套口罩在研究几支血液样本，站起来四处按了按，又拿镊子翻动了一下昏睡过去的小孩的眼皮，评价道：“挺健康的。”

“没得病？”刘也看了看他浑身的血有点震惊，又问，“也没受大伤？”

“没，都是小擦伤，骨裂都没有，别的等我抽两管血看看吧，”赵磊又翻了两盒药出来，“我这存货也不多了，给你拿两盒消炎的，小孩子皮实，这点小伤过两天就长好了。不过这你在哪捡的？”他指了指赵让。

“在西街，”刘也回答他，看了看怀里小孩熟睡的脸，“捡到的时候还醒着呢，还挺凶的要咬我，路上就睡着了。”

“唉……你真是，没爹妈的小孩那么多，哪能个个都好运气被捡回来，”赵磊摇摇头，“你自己最近怎么样？”

“还行吧，没觉得有事——我走了，你忙。”

“差不多就是这样，”刘也对任豪耸了耸肩，“过了两天赵磊给我打电话，说赵让血液里有很奇怪的抗体，正常人没有的，似乎可以杀死石塑病毒。也就是说他不会被感染——那小孩叫赵让。”

“还能这样……真是好命，”任豪把书合上，“别让别人知道了，他会被撕碎的。”

“说到这，所以那群疯子是真的要示威到内圈去？”刘也奇怪地问，“十几年都没有管过了，现在又想找谁和他们讲人权？”

“被前两天的轰炸激怒了吧，”任豪抹了抹脸，“几个所谓民间组织都在瞎他妈浑水摸鱼起哄，我看他们去就是找死。”

“他们手里有武器，内圈人的武器还是管控的……如果内圈不出动军队说不定还有点棘手，”刘也心不在焉地回答他，“不过这群人肯定统一不了，内部还要打。”

“你还参与吗？”

“够报酬我就参与，”刘也模糊地说，“谁的命都不值钱，还是自己活着要紧。哎，你那还有啥小孩喜欢吃的玩意儿吗？”

任豪见了鬼似的看着他，不值钱你瞎捡啥小孩儿呢？

于是两个人一起蹲下去翻任豪的酒柜，扒拉出两箱啤酒，一点乱七八糟牌子的白酒，两瓶三十年前的红酒，两屉子手枪子弹，一箱手炮炮弹，一箱狙击子弹带，一篮子手榴弹，十支步枪……刘也扒拉了半天，最后还捡出来了一颗一米长的不知道什么弹，上面的壳子已经生锈了，他震惊地问任豪：“这啥玩意儿？”

任豪挠了挠头，有点不好意思，“当时收集的世界上最小的导弹，叫‘销钉’，现在已经用不了了，不过挺有意思...”

刘也更震惊了：“你在酒柜下面放导弹呢？？？”

“哎不是，它用不了了不会炸，”任豪试图辩解，“这都是军队才有的东西，我搞到手的时候里面就被掏得差不多了，而且这枚是残次品...”

“那你这几个呢我去，”刘也又扒出来一箱C2，“你真不怕炸啊？”

“我有分寸，这些散货就是用来炸的，”任豪摆了摆手，把“销钉”塞回去，“看来除非你那宝贝喜欢磕子弹，我这是没东西了——”

“我可不带他带你这，你不怕炸我还怕呢。”

“你还挺喜欢他的？”

“是吗，”刘也笑了笑，眼睛弯弯的，“他是挺可爱的。”

3

“挺可爱”的赵让正坐在刘也的床上环顾四周，这是间算不上太大的卧室，胜在收拾的干净，可惜总有股挥之不去的硝烟味道，估计藏了不少枪械，只是不知道放在哪里。他想下床看看，立刻就发现自己浑身上下一点劲都没有，好饿。

赵让在床上放空地躺了半个小时，想起来逃亡、大爆炸、有人掀开石板看见他时震惊的眼神，塑料布的触感和那人怀抱的温度，想了半天饿得头晕眼花，算是连坐起来的力气都没有了，还想喝水。

刘也推开门进来的时候就看见小孩四仰八叉地瘫在他床上，似乎闻到他手里食物的香气想扑过来，最终也没动弹。刘也坐过去给他扶起来，喂了他一勺手里的粥：“唔，小心别烫着。赵让对吧？”

赵让忙着嗷呜嗷呜，抽空对他点了点头。

“你父母还在吗？”

赵让顿了顿，缓缓摇头。

“节哀。还有可以投奔的亲人吗？”

赵让又摇了摇头，两个人对视了两秒，几乎是同时开口：

“那你/我可以收养我/你吗？”  
  
刘也噗嗤一声笑出来，眼睛亮晶晶的，“当然可以，我不光能养你，还可以教你保命的本事，不过很多人想杀我，你可能会被牵连——”

那也比他一个人在外面流浪强太多了，赵让咕嘟咕嘟把粥喝完，怕他反悔似的连忙点头，举手道：“我学东西超快！我可以给你洗碗——”

“这个不必了，”刘也把碗收了起来对他笑了笑，“我来弄，你再休息一会儿吧。”

赵让看着他走向门外，心底一块大石却没有落下来。他躺在床上放空地发了会儿呆，不知不觉又睡着了。

4

任豪第一次见到赵让是在这年的冬天，新的物资刚刚运送下来，商业勉强在小范围内复苏，这座城市也难得下了大雪，空气被洗涮一新，似乎连病毒都不复存在了。原本的狂风骇浪无疾而终，化成了表面和平下的暗潮汹涌，新年气氛渐起，物资丰裕的人家甚至贴起了红纸，只有街边偶尔突然出现又莫名消失的僵硬尸体是被踢落进湖水的石块，能打破平静，却激不起什么涟漪。

赵让似乎被刘也保护得很好，任豪见到他时他裹在厚厚的羽绒服里露出一张白净小脸，袖子外露出的手心上刚刚起了尚且柔软的枪茧。刘也在教他用枪。任豪不动声色地把这些微小细节收入眼底，却没有说什么，只是伸手接过了刘也手里的大包小包的纸袋，毕竟平静多难得，枪林弹雨里浑浑噩噩，只有这种时候才能让人有种他们真正活着的错觉。

他们打算一起过年。刘也有时候有种奇怪的仪式感，总想给每个人买两件新衣服，正在拿着件毛衣往任豪身上比划的时候，商店的玻璃窗突然被从外面砸碎，售货的小姐一声尖叫，刘也迅速把她往安全的地方一塞，自己打了个滚躲过机关枪的扫射，闪身就从侧门冲出去了。外面伴随着低声尖叫隐约有血雾爆开，赵让愣在原地，任豪一把将他拽走安置到了售货员身边，定定看了他一眼，塞给他一把枪，自己也翻了出去。

赵让躲在柜台后面呆愣地看着自己手里的枪，不是刘也教他练习的那款，但原理大同小异，且里面是真子弹。售货员在他身边的玻璃渣里崩溃地抽泣，他却仿佛在无限制地发呆，手里的枪熟悉又陌生，隐隐的硝烟气息像是刘也房间里洗不掉的味道。他握紧枪像握紧刘也的手，有种奇异的安全感，而背后子弹交锋的声音似乎无休无止，赵让猛地从空洞的状态里清醒过来，整个人出了一身冷汗，听见柜台背后传来玻璃碎渣被鞋底碾碎的声音。这种小心翼翼的脚步声绝不是刘也或任豪，他在心里默念了一二三，其实大脑里还是空白的，灵魂仿佛漂浮着，几乎自己也不知道自己在干什么；然后他飞快地给枪上了膛，行云流水般地站起转身，对着来人瞄准，一枪开了出去。

这一切快得几乎像是肌肉记忆，赵让还是茫然的，端着的枪却稳得很，枪口还氤氲着硝烟。子弹穿过了来人的眉心，暗红的血和黄白的脑浆交杂在一起喷出来，半个后脑都炸掉了，他直挺挺地倒下去，和大街上被雪埋没的尸体没有什么不同。赵让在原地站了一分钟后开始干呕，反复反胃眩晕，眼前不断发黑，却什么都吐不出来；他十五岁，第一次开真枪，头一回杀人，看见血溅得那么高。

赵让扶着桌子缓了半天，直到四周完全寂静下来了，都没有等到刘也和任豪回来。他决定出去看看，脚步虚浮又沉重，路过死人的时候忍不住低头看了一眼，看见一双睁着的眼睛。他的左手以一种奇怪的姿势扭曲蜷缩，皮肤干瘪又死气沉沉地皱着，比起还在汩汩渗血的头颅来说僵硬得多——这是个石塑症患者。

赵让看了一眼，说不清心里是什么感觉，转身走到店铺外面，又看见三具尸体，都不是他认识的人。他隐约觉得刘也不会有事，又好像有点不太好的预感，凭着直觉摸过了两个街角，在一条小巷里看见了他要找的人。

“你现在必须给我去找赵磊，”任豪难得的有点绷不住，对着刘也语气很重地说，“轻重缓急你分不清吗？”

“你不知道我不可能再被传染？”刘也对他笑了笑，“瞎担心一个劲的呢，再多血泼到我身上都没用，不如你离我远点。”

“你现在给我去赵磊那里，东西我给你拿着！这么多年过去了，几天你忍不了吗？”

刘也刚刚要张口，余光瞥见了巷子口的赵让，于是对他招了招手，“让让。你过来。”

刘也一身是血，赵让跑过去的时候心里七上八下，结果刘也塞到他手里一枚徽章，小心翼翼地没有让手上的血沾到他。赵让捧着徽章不知所措，刘也叹了口气，对他说：“你先回去吧，回去好好洗个澡，这个记得拿好了。”

赵让想跟他说自己杀人了，看到他疲惫的目光又不知道怎么开口，只是点了点头。这两个人有事在瞒着自己，因为我不过是个小孩；他前所未有地升起这个念头，小小的心脏被难过、痛苦和无能为力攥紧了，呼吸都干涩起来。  


5

刘也到家时实在已经很晚了，赵让早就洗漱完上了床，灯已经关了，人却没有睡着，正靠在床头发呆 。他听见钥匙插进门锁的响动，又听见开灯、脚步声、放轻的说话声音，知道任豪和刘也一起回来了。他在黑暗中缩进了被子假装睡觉，但刘也并没有像往常一样来敲他的门看他睡着没有，而是在客厅里和任豪轻声争论着什么事情。

赵让在床上躺了十几分钟，轻轻地掀开被子光脚下了床，贴着他房间的门缝试图听清他们在说什么。可惜太模糊了，还多次夹杂了一个似乎是人名的词汇，他听得云里雾里，然后发现那些越来越大声的争论伴随着一声重物撞击的沉闷响动突然停了，寂静无休止地蔓延开；赵让终于忍不住悄悄把门推开了一条缝，看见那两个人倒在沙发上，似乎正在接吻。

赵让愣在了原地。他确实没想过会发生这种事，头皮都在发麻，却意外地口干舌燥，有种奇怪的直冲天灵盖似的冲动；他看见任豪把刘也摁在沙发上，或者刘也本来也没太用力反抗，黏腻的湿吻中衣物一件件地剥落，什么都往地上坠去；他看见他的哥哥光裸洁白的腿挂在任豪肩头，趾尖莹润足弓紧绷，在狭窄门缝透进来的光中，他窥得了温柔乡。

任豪正在用手指造访那里，一根两根三根，抽出来的时候带着淫糜的水液，灯光照射下像软化的银丝。刘也咬着自己的手，但很快就被任豪拨开了，他在刘也耳鬓吻了吻，很低沉地说：“赵让早就睡了，你叫出来。”

刘也没有理他，但在紧接下来的被长驱直入里还是忍不住后仰着头，脖颈拉出脆弱的弧度，最终还是泄出了一丝颤抖的气音。任豪没有等他适应就开始大开大合地操干，最开始刘也还是咬着唇的，然后牙关被吻开了，头脑也被快感冲击成一片浆糊，呻吟就控制不住，越往后越软糯，最后就随着被撞击的频率小声地吟叫，常年拿着枪的指尖陷进任豪的背，留下长长一串抓痕。

从赵让的角度几乎可以看到全貌，他本来以为自己会震惊或者恶心，结果不仅没有，反而干咽了几口，觉得口干舌燥，低头看的时候，发现自己硬了。他看自己哥哥挨别人操看硬了——他从没想过刘也可以叫出那样柔软勾人的声音，像发了情的猫，每个音节都在让他头晕目眩，那双白皙修长的腿搭在任豪肩头一晃一晃的，仿佛踩在他心尖上。

“放松点，”任豪弯下腰咬他脖子上的那颗痣，“这才多久没弄你，怎么湿成这样？”

刘也想给他一拳：“你今天……啊…怎么这么多废话？”

“你看看呢，”任豪退出来，手指探进去搅了搅，把带出来的黏液抹到他脸上，又在他被咬得嫣红的嘴唇上磨蹭，暗示意味十足，刘也顺从地张嘴把那两根手指含了进去，露出一点舌尖来。不远处的房间里似乎传来了什么声响，任豪朝那边瞥了一眼，不动声色地露出了一个笑容。

6

一大片蒙蒙的雾。赵让在里面胡乱走着，听见刘也的声音喊他。他停顿下来，发现这里是刘也的房间，而自己靠在床头，刘也正伏在他身上和他接吻。他第一次吻到那潮湿柔软的唇，牙齿偶尔碰撞，又有软乎乎的舌尖探进来和他纠缠；他亲得浑身燥热气喘吁吁，恍惚间发现自己的裤子已经被褪去了，直挺挺的一根暴露在空气里，而刘也的手覆了上来，一边轻缓地揉弄，一边用他同样雾蒙蒙的眼睛弯出了一个安抚的弧度。

让让。刘也这样喊，弯下腰去亲吻他性器的顶端，柔软的唇和坚挺的头部磨蹭，离开时牵出黏连的银丝。他开始用舌尖舔舐那里了，偶尔浅浅地含进去一个头部又吐出来，那双尾部天生上扬的狐狸眼睛抬起来看他，眼尾飞红，刘海被汗水糊成一绺一绺的粘在他脸侧，赵让情不自禁地抓紧了床单。哥……

哥。哥，赵让挣扎着喊，又舒爽又窒息，仿佛被人掐住了脖颈，死前会有极乐的幻觉。他猛地坐起来时还在大口喘气，觉得浑身都湿黏黏的，眼前一阵眩晕，然后发现自己不过是一觉刚睡醒。他出了一身汗，裤子里也湿湿的——这时候门突然打开，赵让吓得一抖，结果是任豪探头进来怪异地看了他一眼：“醒了就起来，别叫你哥了，他还在睡。”

刘也一般起床都很早的。赵让看着任豪就觉得尴尬又愤怒，沉默了两秒没有接话，把头别过去了。昨天晚上他很晚才迷迷糊糊入睡，睡前似乎还能模糊听到隔壁那些没停过的声音，就连睡着了也要入梦里来，搞得他狼狈不堪，还刚好被罪魁祸首任豪撞见。门关上了。赵让梦游似的爬起来洗脸刷牙，换了套衣裤，客厅里放着早餐，看上去是任豪做的，而他已经出门了，不知道干什么去。

赵让把自己的早餐吃完，洗了碗后在客厅发呆，突然意识到他坐着的沙发是昨天晚上他们做那个时候的，整个人都羞燥起来，又忍不住四下看看，想找到一点什么痕迹；没有找到，昨天的一切像是幻觉。他突然很想看看刘也，于是推开了刘也房间的门，看见他的哥哥窝成一团陷在被子里，不像握着他的手教他用枪的杀手，反而像是只毛绒绒的什么小动物，软乎乎地睡在那，随着呼吸身躯缓缓起伏。

他走过去坐在床头，撑着脸看着刘也，不知道看了多久，直到他的哥哥在梦中动了一动，微微侧过身去，本来就松散的衣领就从他白皙的肩头滑落，露出上面印着的一片青紫痕迹来。赵让盯着那片暧昧的印记，感觉心里有什么化掉了，又有什么东西不可挡地破土而出，像迎风而上的火焰，又像见血疯长的藤蔓，是终于倾泻的洪流，是呼啸而过的狂风。

而他哥肩上的痕迹是飓风中宁静的风眼，就好似他在血泊里握着枪像握着刘也的手一样。赵让轻轻地推开门出去了，时钟滴答地走着，窗外就是一触即碎的虚伪和平，各种势力在这里暗潮汹涌、你来我挡，细微处要人命的病毒无时无刻不在窥伺，子弹冰冷、火药滚烫，而少年未来将无疾而终的青春期，就这样突兀地开始了。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 98是身体关系，两个人都没讲开，99有意愿但知道88不会答应就也不愿意提，88谁都不爱，很尊重，没交往，有故事，只是朋友！


End file.
